Another Twilight Story
by rockstand
Summary: Takes to the view of the Vulturies. They are hiding a secret? who or what is it? And will they help the Cullens at a time of need?
1. Chapter 1

[Type text]

Another Story

I'm Clari Kalista Athena Calypso. I live in Italy, with my "father" Aro and my _mother_ Sulpicia [their my main parents]. Well you see, there's something different about me, from all the other _normal_ teenager. I'm kinda a teenager, I act like one. I'm adopted, did I mention that? Don't worry my parents are alive, they just…don't know I am. Well, I'm technically alive, if you put it in a way. I'm the undead. Ok. I should put it one way or the other I'm a vampire. I have been for 10 years, 10 today. My birthday slash vampday at the same time. Aro tells me that he found wandering in the street, my mother had abandoned me that's what he said.

He doesn't know that I know that he took me when I was a child about 7 years old. I can still remember my mom and dad crying. But Aro raised me to be the person I am today. Although I cant bare drinking human blood[ I just hate the way they scream and figit I hate the way they seem to be in pain, I always seem to be reminded of my parents] Aro understands why, he always does. Well, I generally have 3 pairs of parents. Aro and Sulpicia, Caius and Athenodora and Marcus and Didyme. But I find Aro and Sulpicia my parents. Their closest to the real thing. I mean the other's are my parents but then Aro and Sulpicia care the most, but the vulturi are my family. They raised me, I am the youngest by form, by form I am 15. I am a freak of the freaks, I am special…really special. I am a telekenisis, I can move things with my mind. I have mind power too I can control people's mind, and no one can use their power on me. I have two powers, very rare that's why the vulture took me in. stole me in.

Like I said it was my birthday slash vamp day. Everyone was getting ready. Except me. I remain sulking in my room, I looked outside the window bo-ring. Oh did mention there's this guy who comes by here begging for the vulturi to come and kill him, gash. Why kill him. he can read minds, that's what Jane tells me. He doesn't know about me, no one outside the vulture does. Aro is very careful about thinking of me. He seem's to be back. Who is he?

"Jane." I called out. And she was right at my side ,"is he back. Again?"

"yeah. Well, gotta go down kid. Happy vamp day." Jane said as she smiled and left.

I watched her go with alec at her side, cute couple. But it grossed me out because of the fact that they were like twins. But hey, nothing conquers love.

"happy birthday" a handsome young man, olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky pallor and dark hair that waves to his shoulders, tall and lean. Demetri. Uhg.

"don't you have somewhere to go to? Like let's say…with that dude who wants to die." I asked, I don't really like him, I mean he's nice and all. He's just…I don't know? Not my type.

"He can wait." Demetri said, going at my side of the window. I looked away.

"Go. Please, and ease my pain." Aro did always teach me to be honest. There. I was honest. Honestly blunt as Jane would put it.

"Anything for you." He said as he went away. Uhg. I hate that guy. I mean not hate hate but then…you know. He's sooooo annoying. He just you know….too much. I don't know. I decided to look more outside examine the people's day to day life. You see, there was a celebration today, this afternoon, this _sunny_ afternoon… I was bored out of my life.

I've decided to come down and check on this suicidal young man. I slowly and quietly came down the stairs. From the 4rth floor, to where my room was to the basement, where all the companies[the vulture has a secret company, paper company. The 2nd floor was the factory and the other floors were rooms, for _us_, the basement is the storage] I went towards more to the end of the basement. Where there stood a secret door stood, where all of us can sneak into the room. Offcoarse there's the other stairs but the secret way was WAY much cooler. So yeah I started to enter. I saw the man. He was not but a year or two years older, by appearance. He was handsome, like any other vampire. I was hiding behind the wall in the corner, which separates the main hall.

I examined my papa, Aro was seated, with my other fathers, Marcus and Caius. Renata, my papa's shield or somewhat. At his side. Jane seated at Aro's feet and Alec secured at the corner. Demetri was by the other end. And so there were the other gaurds. Will I be one of them? I hope not.

"What are you doing here?" Alec said, whispered… He was suddenly by my side. Alec and Jane were like Big Sisters and Brothers. Believe it or not I think, their my gaurds. I don't wanna have.

"I just wanna see, and know why exactly he wants to dies." I whispered back. And soon enough my mother's were there.

"Kalista! You shouldn't wander here." Athenodora scolded, "What happened to the gaurds!"

"They all rushed here. To attend to the young man…." I looked to see, what his expression was, "who seemingly is in pain." I chuckled at the thought, "do you intent to tell me why—"

"Guys, everyone can hear us." Alec prompted. I had another look and everyone was looking at us. I smiled. My papa was smiling. My father [Marcus] and my dad [Caius] they looked enraged. I'm gonna have a good scolding later. I'm a secret you see, of the coven.

"Kali, come. We have a visitor come and say hello." Aro called. Marcus and Caius glared.

"Hello! Bye!" I said quickly. I was about to leave

"Kali, don't go. We have a guest. It is rude to NOT greet a guest."

"I said hello. And…aren't I supposed to be a secret?" I said, I looked at Caius and Marcus I mouthed sorry to them.

"Don't worry, Edward wont say a word. Wont he?" Aro said as he looked at him. He nodded. Edward….that was his name. Oh. "c'mon Kalista, join your papas." He said. I walked to Aro. And Demetri was beside me. Uhg.

"Kali, this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Kalista Calypso. My daughter, Our Daughter. Edward, is one of our friends,…adopted son. You remember Carlisle?"

He said, I nodded. Edward looked at me. He looked crazed, I still wonder why. Carlisle was a friend of My father's a great friend of my Father's but I've only known his name nothing more.

"Why does he want to die?" I asked Aro. In the most polite way I can.

"He had a great loss. In his heart." Aro whispered to my ear. Even though everyone could hear him.

"What if _she_ died." Edward suddenly spoke. I was overwhelmed. What if who died? Me? Why? Would he kill me? Would he? "Wouldn't _you_ wanna die? If one of the most important thing in your life just suddenly wasn't there, no where in the world?" he has a way with words. He was gesturing to me and Sulpicia who was just behind me.

"Your scaring the child!" Marcus pointed out to Edward. It was my face. I knew it. I looked appauled and scared at the same time. Even Demetri's muscles tightened, everyone except Aro tensed. Am I that much of a stress?

"I'm sorry but I just _really_ want to die! I _need_ to die!" Edward pleaded.

"How do you know that she is dead?" I asked

"My sister she can see the future. She saw it." Edward said. He looked out of hope, insane.

"Why don't you call her. Make sure. Or something." I said.

"I already did. Her father was in _her_ funeral." He said emphasizing on her. "I don't have time for this! I'm going to show the world who I really am!" Marcus and Caius….not a good thing to look at when they're mad. Aro was surprisingly calm. I know what Edward meant, he meant he was gonna expose us. That was bad right? As I thought these thoughts, ,Edward ran out of the dungeouns.

"Demetri, Amadeus, Henry, Johan. Follow them." Caius ordered. They looked at Aro first. He nodded. And they left.

"Happy vamp day Kali." Aro greeted, with a hug.

"Because it's your vamp day maybe we wont punish you." Marcus said. He had a smug smile on his face…why?

"But that was BIG. If it hadn't been for Alec. I could've just stayed quiet." I said. Alec shot a look at me.

"Edward won't say a word." Aro reassured.

"Why? What is he to us? What is he to _you_." I asked.

"He holds great power. And so does his coven." Aro explained, " we are soon to get them." He said.

"Why get what is not yours." I asked, I knew I had made a point.

"You wouldn't want to get in a fight with them either they've got strong fighters." Sulpicia said.

"But were BETTER!" Alec rejoiced.

"Just let them be! We're already a big coven. We don't need more. More explaining, more getting to know, more…more…more….what is with more. People are _never_ content. Why? Why cant we just be content to what we have. We always ask for _more_. Be content." I said. My papa laughed.

"We have named you right! Athena! The wise virgin goddess of war and wisdom." He said.

"Virgin? --- KIDDING! Hahhaah! Warrior? Ha!" I laughed.

"You're a great warrior" Marcus said, he's been teaching me how to fight, the art of _war_. Caius has been through me with my studies and Aro….he's been with me through powers. Train me to use it right. Blah blah blah.

"Kalista, beauty and true it is." Sulpicia said, trying to fix my red-brown hair wavy hair. My hair was naturally messy; the girls in the vulturi always try to fix my hair. Sooo annoying. "and Clari—"

"ok. Ok ok . I get it. My name. you named it. Ok? I get it!" I said, "when does my lessons start anyways?" I asked impatient. I should have power training.

"It's your v-day. Celebration. No lessons." Aro said. "Now. You and Jane go to your room."

"Why?" I asked, but before Aro could even answer Jane pulled me and we went to my room.

"Lets get you a dress!" Jane scurried over at my closet. To get a dress, she was the one who shops for me…with Chelsea and maybe my mom's would come…maybe not. Depends. I would come if I feel like it.

"Why? A dress? Are you serious?!?!" I looked at her from the window.

"You're a decade." She said as she looked at my closet.

"Aren't you like 3 _centuries_ old?" I pointed out.

"Actually I'm 303, and If you haven't noticed. Every decade of a vulturian there is a celebration. Everyone is invited to go and eat together. Dancing and everything. And you're the daughter of vulturi, off coarse you get one of the best. It's like your first decade!" she said as she put a big stack of dresses at my bed.

"What if I didn't want to." I complained.

"Oh. Sure. Disappoint everyone. All of us were _really_ waiting for this event." She said as she put on her do-this-for-us. And her awwww face.

"Don't worry. I am no disappointment." I said. I looked outside, I didn't see time go by so quickly the sun was up. It was about 2 in the afternoon already. The sun shone down on me and my skin glistened. The parade was about to happen…it starts at 4, and I'm guessing that's where Edward's gonna show.

"Don't go there. Come here. Let me do your hair." Jane gestured to my table with all my stuff which she cleared away, then she placed a bag, which she opened then it was a foldable she folded it open….it was big. It covered the whole table. It had make clips stuff that I don't know.

"Dear Lord help me." I muttered. I just heard Jane sigh. And her eyes role.

So she started with my hair. She started to put rollers on my hair. When Chelsea entered the room.

"Need help?" Chelsea said ,"I've got about 4 or 3 more hours so. Yeah. I can help." I know what she meant, she was gonna go pick up……humans…for…my co-vulturian. And maybe for the party. I'm not even eating. Uhg.

"Sure." Jane said.

"I do a mean eye shadow!" She had a smug smile on. I looked hopeless, I didn't even speak at all. I seemed to be chained to the chair. Gotta make 'em happy. Yah know.

So they figitted with my face, as the curls were forming. I just closed my eyes and thought of a peaceful place, my zen. It was _so_ boring. They were finally done. I looked at the mirror. I was pretty. Yay…. Both of them looked proud of what they've done.

"I LOVE IT!" Chelsea eeped. "we make a great team!" she high fived jane.

"Jane. We need you." Alec was by the door. Jane's face dropped

"But the dress-"

"It's important." Alec looked at her. Pleaded to her. Jane marched to the door

"Chels. Pick a dress. Make it pretty." Jane said as she skipped out the door.

"Kali." Alec called, I looked at him. "you look beautiful." I smiled at him. First time he said that to me. You know when your annoying big brother like annoys you then suddenly he just says that and you feel good. Coming from him.

"Thanks. The problem? What is it?" I asked. Hoping for an answer.

"them." He simply said and he was gone. It was them? Wasn't it suppose to _him_ why? _Them._

"ok! Now. Lets see. What dress would you look gorgeous in!?!?" Chelsea said breaking the train of my thoughts, "this is pretty!" she held up a golden tone dress, sleeveless. And a blue ribbon just below the chest. It was just above the knee. It was pretty. It was silk. Wow. It was pretty.

"yeah. It's pretty." I smiled. She could see that I liked it.

"Go! Put it on!" She said she handed me the dress. As I went to the bathroom to change. She went to the closet to get shoes. Damn I hope she doesn't get those 5 inch heels. I can take 2. but 5??? Are you kidding me. I'd be using my power to make me float.

"Here." I came out with the dress. She fixed it. Did something with the ribbon. Straightened me out.

"You are sooo pretty!!! Heartbreaker." She said. I looked at her with an _are-you-serious-look_, "well, I have to go. The parade's starting. I just need to get ready!" she said as she went to her room to get ready.

I looked outside the window. The sun was starting to set. Something caught my eye, she stopped at the building next us' shadow. She was like a pixie. She was fast, she was a vampire. Hm. What was she doing? She ran to the alley. She shone a bit. I waited for the sun to fall, the street's were in a party mood. Then I saw Jane she was walking out of the building. She went to the alley where the pixie girl went. I tried to listen, I heard high pitch growls, snarls. What was happening? I am always left clueless. I saw them…they started to go out. I looked at them. And there. Edward, with a girl…..she was red….not a vampire then….human…his love… she wasn't dead. That meant I was right. And the pixie girl was beside her. Then. In front was Jane. Behind them, Demetri and the other gaurds. They entered the building. I just wanted to go down and greet them but I wasn't allowed. Well not really.

Then after a while I saw Chelsea exit. Off to do her work. I saw the vulturi clan running down to the secret door. I placed my ear on the wall so that I can hear more. I heard Aro and everyone. Bella, that was the girl's name. Alice was the pixie girl. She can see the future. Bella, seems to be special too, Aro cant read her mind, Jane cant hurt her, mentally nothing can harm her. They were about to leave, I took the elevator up to the lobby. I was about to go, they were seated outside, "oh man." I said, going back in. I noticed Demetri was there. He looked at me, he smiled. I rolled my eyes. He put his index finger to lips, _shhhhh_ sign. His eyes were filled of desire. Damn. He's sooo desparate. Uhg. Bella, the girl, she looked crazed, Edward loved her. I wanna have love like that. Demetri…he's not like that. He's different. It's different.

Chelsea went through the door with a bunch of people, I felt sorry for them. Bella looked confused, when she saw Chelsea it was like she saw an angel. Then Chelsea looked at me, and winked, I smiled at her. Alice,Bella and Edward went outside. As soon as that happened Demetri was at my side.

"You look beautiful" he whispered to my ear. Uhg

"You look like you need to clean up." I spat back at him.

"I will. I have a present for you." He whispered.

"Oh grrrreat." I said sarcastically. I stepped out of the elevator, which he was now inside and he was up. I walked to the sofa's, "hey Gianna." I greeted to the secretary. She smiled at me. Well, while everyone got ready for the ball, I was reading a magazine at the lounge.

Then after a while. People were coming one by one. Vampires. I would nod and smile once in a while.

"Kali! There you are! We've been looking for you!" Jane called.

"I would've thought Demetri told you where I was. Or at least Chels." I reasoned.

"Demetri's waiting at the hall. And Chels…she's doing something." Jane said.

"Lets go." I said, standing up. So yeah My party…was a party. That night.

Life was great since then…well…except the sudden deaths, about a few months after. Aro says their new borns. Who would sprout new borns? After a few more months I found out it was an enemy of the Olympic coven, the Cullens. Bella's the reason. The mate of this guy who Edward killed for the safety of Bella was raging…revenge was rich within her blood, well it's a figure of speech. I heard there was war. Or something. And when Jane and Demetri and some other guards were there the war had ended. And only a girl whom they killed was there. That was the last that I heard of them…until…about a year more.

A woman came here. Irene? I forgot her name. She spoke of a child, a vampire child. For the first time I saw Aro was afraid he was scared. Marcus and Caius insisted on my coming but Aro….he didn't want me to come. Almost everyone came. Except for Sulpicia, who stayed and cared for me. And about 5 more at our guard. I tried to stay calm thinking of the outcome. Which was great since the child was only half human and half vamp. Harmless. Bella was a vampire now. She's a shield a powerful one. Explains the mental thing. Oh and did you know their coven were friends with shape shifters. They call themselves were wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And now, I'm 16 in vamp years. Just had it yesterday good thing I won't have another party for another 4 years. Nessie, the child's name, is I'm guessing she's 5? But she develops fast. So she's like 16 or 17 right now.

Training's gotten harder, in battle and power, school's gotten harder through the years too. My battle combat was strictly NO powers. Marcus has gotten tougher, Marcus has like…..4 assistants helping me [by help I mean battling me] in combat. There's Demetri who's supposedly good, Chelsea's here, she's awesome! The only girl there! Amadeus, big guy, and stronger than me. Shaun, he's _really _fast, put a stick in his hand and you cant even see it or him if that's the matter.

I'm in battle training at the dungeons with Marcus watching as always. I am suppose to defeat these 4 fighters, they are amazing. And I'm like, this. So this is the floor plan. Marcus is up there in the chair. While the other four are hiding, a surprise attack, I can sense them in the room.

"Kali. Come here." Marcus ordered. I obediently go there. He had a cloth piece in his hand. Oh darn, I know this. I've seen it in Karate Kid. He tied it around my eyes.

"How am gonna do this?" I asked nervously. I mean, I know I can rely on my senses but I've never really done this, yeah I know through my 14 years of training [ I didn't have training for 5 years after I was transformed….but I did have it when I wasn't transformed for about…since 13.] through my 14 years of training I haven't done this…ok I have…but that went horribly wrong.

"concentrate." He said waking me from my flash back. "Don't use your power." He reminded. I wish I can do that, when I'm under stress, I don't know when my powers can suddenly pop.

"I hope so too, great shin master" I joked, I chuckled a bit. I was in the middle. I tried to feel the surroundings. I took a breather; I tried to sense where they were. I sensed someone coming to me, Chels, I quickly blocked her attack sending her crashing to the ground, she quickly got up, and we started to fight. Damn. I hate this. I can't see a thing. I can feel her movements I block them. I get hit a couple of times. Until I use my feet for something and she falls, "your good kid." She muttered I smiled. Then I could feel someone moving towards me. Shaun. He's fast, he hits me first, I nearly fall but I quickly stand up, we fight for a while until I pull an unexpected move on him I slid my feet unto his knee's and he falls, after three counts he's out. That's the game. Demetri was next. I've seen him fight. He's good but he's not that good around me. He went my way I hit right in the gut as hard as I can. "C'mon De, hit me with your best shot" I told him. I kind of sang the last words ;)) I was taunting him, I've been trying to get the best out of him these past few weeks.

"With you singing like that?" he said….from the floor.

"Oh c'mon De!!!—" just as I said that a big thug hit me, and sent me right on the floor, right on top of something.

"Don't get distracted." Marcus called. I removed my blindfold.

"If you just wanted to do that, why just have to ask." Demetri said.A smug smile on his face, In his obnoxious ways. Uhgg!

"Jerk!" I yelled at him and stood up. I looked at Amadeus, a big grin in his face, he shrugged. :P!

"Kali, time is up, time to go to Aro. He's out the forest. Jane will take you." Marcus said. I walked miserably off to my room to change. And get some stuff. I went down and there. Jane. Smiling at me, she took my stuff and we went to the garage.

"How was class?" Jane asked, as we walked to the hummer, the white hummer.

"I was a knock down!" I exclaimed as I got in the front seat of the hummer. Jane got in the driver seat.

"You mean knock out?" she said as she started the engine and off we went.

"Nope, Knock _Down_." I told her. She laughed as she got my point.

"I see" She had a smug smile on. It would only take us about a few minutes to get to the forest. Jane's pretty fast.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"What we usually do." Jane said, she was Aro's assistant every time I had power training, sometimes Renata was there. "Then maybe we could get a bite to eat." She winked at me. She wouldn't drink the blood but go with the chase.

"Jane. You're the best." I said to her. She was the only one who would put up with me and my vegetarian ways.

"Well, you're the only one I could actually talk to without the fear of being carried away and using my abilities. Not even Alec." Jane said. She was serious.

"Aaawwwwwwww!!!!!" I said. On the way we were laughing and saying stories and all that. Until we reached the forest, she lead me to where we were supposed to go, it wasn't that far…for vamps. It was nearly sunset too. Just the right time to practice. And hunt.

Aro was right there alone, meditating. Eyes closed, crossed legs. "Hello Kalista" He greeted.

"Hey. What are we gonna do now?" I asked. He opened his eyes.

"Come and meditate with me. Concentrate." He said as he gestured us to sit with him. We sat. I tried to concentrate. The forest was beautiful. And the spot where we stood was WOW. Tree's surround it. I concentrated. I felt something, sensed. Moving. I felt it getting closer……closer….then I opened my eyes. It was a BIG, scary, hairy, horrifying……monster…..right at my face. I screamed. And with it I sent the monster into the woods. It was terrifying. Jane suddenly was at my side. Aro was horror stricken.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked. She shook me to wake me up.

"What was that?" I managed to spit it out. I stood up, and went to the monster. Jane and Aro was behind me. Aro then touched him. He was more horrified than before.

"Kali, Jane. Get in the car and get out of here." Aro said. He was….ordering me.

"Papa. I need to hunt." I shyly said. He was….scared.

"I'll send a team to hunt for you. Go." He ordered, I stood there "LETS GO!!!"

He yelled. He was angry. I was scared. Jane's instinct, she got me and carried me to the car. Aro was behind us. We got to the hummer. Jane got me at the back. Aro at the front seat and Jane in the driver's seat. I was in shock. The thing kept playing back in my head. Jane was fast, she was _really_ fast with the car. And in about of minutes we were back to the vulturi, the sun was already down, but it wasn't that dark yet. We were swift, I could move again. We reached the dungeons.

"Jane. The group" he said to Jane, by that he meant, the leaders .Jane left eyeing me, apologetic. I looked at Aro, he too had an apologetic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you." He said.

"I'm used to it…..but….but…wh-what was that?!?!" I said, But before I could answer Marcus[can sense relationships], Caius[He can know the history of something with a touch], Sulpicia, Athenadora, Dydime[all three of them can make you happy], Demetri[tracker, good fighter], Amadeus[he can shatter objects without touching them], Shaun[he teleports], Renata[shield], Alec[he can cut the senses off others], Jane[inflict pain through the mind], Racheal[she can heal, others and herself], Chelsea[can change emotional bondings], Winter[she can freeze things], Flame [he can start fire, pyrokenisis] ,Norna [precog(physic) can see everything],Brock[lightning boy, produces lightning], Thyra[ thunder, can produce deafening thunder], Kane[can maniplate animals.] and offcourse Aro[ who can know every single thought in your head with a single touch], , me and my three mothers were just there…I was there because I was a witness…first time there actually.

They reached down, they all surrounded me and Aro. With their "are you ok's?" and "are you hurt?" and……"what happened?". Aro rise his hand and everyone was quiet. They went to the side and a table stood up. A round table with 20 chairs, the other 4 chairs were extra I guess. It felt like the knights of the round table.

"Alec, Jane, Demetri your with Kali." Aro instantly said as everyone settled.

"Why? I don't need gaurds, I'm your secret right? Your secret weapon? _Right?!?!_ Then why don't I guard like you guys." I reasoned. That was what I was? right?

"Your our _secret_, not our secret weapon." Aro simply corrected, "You guys know what to do?" he turned to Alec, Jane and Demetri.

"What's that suppose to mean? A secret?!? What's the diff!" I asked. I was enraged….why would they keep this from me!

"We _should_ tell her already, it's time." Marcus told Aro, he was approving…to what?!? "we should" Caius said agreeing with Marcus.

"You guys wanna tell me what in the world are you talking about?!?!?!" I was enraged, impatient.

"Calm down. We're gonna tell you ok? Don't be overwhelmed. You are the daughter of one of the kings and queens of the 5 elements" Aro said. No one was surprised. I was the only one who didn't know.

"What?! Are you kidding me?!?! You took me when I was 7. My parents are no king and queen, their all normal." I said. I just told him what I knew, "I mean. That's what I remember…which I didn't tell you…..you didn't tell me whatever it is your hiding." I told him, them.

"We are not kidding. Your parents aren't normal. They are immortal, they are the king and queen, they _were_ the king and queen of the 5th element, sprit." Aro said. I still couldn't believe it.

"Stop lying to me. I need the truth." I told them as sincere as I could say.

"_order me"_ Aro said. I knew what that meant. That _was_ still the time of my training.

"_**TELL. ME. THE. TRUTH" **_I said, I've done the truth thing before, it was part of my training along time ago.

"_Your mother and your father are the king and queen of the 5th element, spirit. Your uncle went off and killed your parents, he was supposed to kill you but since your father was a good friend of mine, I took you. And your uncle has been ruling the land ever since. The vampires were very close to your mother and father and since your uncle ruled, we have abandoned the land because your uncle is not a very nice man. The thing you saw is one of his. You're a secret to all people. And now that that thing saw you, they shall be seeking your death." _Aro said, he was serious.

"Why turn me into vampire then?" I asked. Nicely.

"We tried to see, if we really needed to, you were human for 9 years. We tried, but you were……weak. So we turned you into one of us. Indestructible. At least, more stronger." Marcus said.

"So….what'll happen now?" I asked. I was curious.

"We need to protect you." Aro said.

"Will I like master the four elements or something...I mean 5. How?" I said. I started to think, "I'm like the avatar." I joked. I needed to at least joke because I don't like serious stuff and talking about my death.

"This is not a joke." Caius said, "I'm going to have to educate you on the history of your family, your history, the 5 elements." Great more stuff to study….uhg.

"Ok ok ok... But. Do I have to?" I asked. Addressing Aro. He simply nodded. I hate this. Uhg.

"It's gonna take all of us." Marcus said. "were gonna have to ask trainers from the other side from all 5 elements." He added.

"I'm going to the gym?" I joked again. "Why am I gonna need to know all 4? Don't tell I'm like this prophecy that sheds light to the darkness and all that crappy stuff." I joked again.

"Actually, you're the one who will unite everyone. All the 5 elements. Since the spirit element has gone isolated, everyone is in conflict. The spirit element is supposedly the element was to unite, but since their isolation to the other 4 made the worlds in a bad condition. You need to harness all five elements." Aro said, he was rubbing his temples.

"How come I haven't really seen these abilities? Transform" I asked.

"Well, with these abilities it needs time and training. You need to truly concentrate. And you can, your abilities with these elements, it can be perceived as your abilities now as a vampire." Aro said. Well, it can. Since I'm telekinetic and mind manipulation/control. I could control everything and people. Wow. I never really looked at it that way.

"Aro. Someone's on the phone for you." Penny, one of the door guards said, "some Carlisle." Penny continued.

"Put him on." Aro then said, "Carlisle, I don't want to be rude but why are you calling?" Aro asked. Seemingly there was a speaker somewhere. I started to look around.

"The speaker's that box there." Alec pointed out. Maybe I looked funny. He had a smug smile on his face. He was right across me in the BIG table.

"We need your help" a voice said, it was…I guess Carlisle's.

"Why? What is it?" Aro asked.

"There has been this thing following Nessie around, it seems to be uhmmm….I don't know attracted, not like lover attracted, more like food." Carlisle explained.

"Would you want to describe this thing?" Aro continued. I know this is important but as he described the thing it was as if I already saw it…it was the monster. I looked at Jane who also got what I was getting.

"I know what it is." Aro said, so he went off about the whole kingdom blah blah blah blah …soooo boring…… There was a candle in front of me. Wonder why? I started blowing as if I could reach the flame.

And surprisingly I did. The candle was off. And flame also being bored lit the fire. I blew it off, Flame lit it, I blew it off, he lit it. And the third time I was about to blow it, too hard….it reached across the table to Alec and he blew right to the wall.

"Oh My Gosh, Alec! I am SOOOOO sorry…I didn't mean too." I said, he stood up.

"KALI! You are SO dead." Was the words he said and we started chasing each other like little kids.

"ALEC! I didn't mean it! I SWEAR! Dude! Chill! How are you gonna kill me anyways? You cant, " I asked.

"I have my ways." Alec said. I started to scream, AHHHHHHHHH!!!

"Alec! Kali! Calm Down! SIT!" Marcus ordered. We sat down.

"I have discovered air. 4 more to go!" I said, I was smiling, "maybe flame can teach me fire." I smiled.

"Kali, we still need to get the 5 masters of the 5 elements and teach you." Caius said.

"OH GREAT! When's Aslan coming?!?! Oh!!!!Is the Order of the Phoenix coming too?!?! Or wait…Obi-one? Or-or-or!!! FRODO! Yes he can help us." I sarcastically said. "you know what I have one thing….the W.I.T.C.H. …" I said more sarcastically

"Very funny Kali, but we have to take this seriously." Aro said right after laughing. I could hear Carlisle laughing…and the others? I don't really know the others but then…

"I am the sunshine of your livezzzzz!!!" I started to sing in that tune. Then I laughed, "wait …am I still a secret? Because I don't think I'm much of a secret, to the Olympic coven." I said, I wasn't scared, I don't know why, I was scared but then I don't like showing it, "wait, why are they called Olympic Coven? Are they like Olympic winners or sports dudes. Or something. They're from Olympia?" I honestly asked, I was curious. I heard laughter from all around.

"They're from the Olympic Peninsula." Caius corrected.

"That name reminds of the Bermuda Triangle. So what are they called? Olympiads? Or just Cullens?" I said. But then Olympiads sounded SOOOO much cooler.

"It's really nice that Kali can find laughter in all of this." Carlisle said.

"Yes. Your right. This _is _a serious manner. You should take it seriously." Aro said, eyeing me. I smiled at him. He was trying to get through me.

"So we go to your house and get rid of the danger." Aro said.

"By we? You mean? All of us including me?" I asked out of the blue. I haven't actually gone out of Europe before, not even Italy.

"You need to train. Don't worry, Jane, Alec and Demetri won't go. Your mothers won't go either. Caius won't come; he'll be teaching you a lot of stuff. Everyone else will be coming." He said, "Some of Cullen's will be coming over, for safety"

"More company! Yay!" I said. "When are they coming?" I asked.

"We're still planning." Aro said. I slouched down to my seat.

"Have you guys seen the new underworld trailer?" I randomly asked.

"Is that the one where the vampire falls in love with the slave were wolf?" Jane asked, trying to enhance the convo.

"and the werewolf's in the cage…going on about how he envied the vampires and being a slave blah blah blah…he goes about revenge, and all war break loose and some triple x scenes." Demetri adds.

"But here, it's all swords and arrows, I mean that's all cool. But in the other episodes there were guns. Marcus, why haven't I handled guns before, I've done swords,chains,sticks and all that stuff….why not guns, it'll look SOOOO cool…be like Celene, battle evil." I said, as I pointed my hand like a gun and said "_bang"_

"Guns?" Marcus said, more of to himself.

"You wanna be like her???I'm down with that. Jane can buy you tight leather clothes, zipper." Demetri said, he had a smug face on.

"Perv!EW! PAPA! Your sticking me with _him!_ Are you kidding me!?!?!?!" I said to Aro, who was still talking to Carlisle via speaker.

"Kali. Demetri is a great fighter so just stick with it." He said. His voice had a little annoyance to it. I kept quiet. Until.

"I guess you're stuck with me." Demetri said. A big arrogant way of his. I took a big heap of air. Breathed in and out.

"Calm collected, calm collected, calm collected, calm collected" I kept on whispering. I was REALLY annoyed.

"Calm? For what?" Demetri teased, why cant he just be a friend, Gawd! Annoying!

"Calm….collected….oh this is all crap!!!AHHHHHHHH!!!! " I sent him flying off the ground, he falls.

"Strong." Demetri said once more.

"Why don't you just piss off!" I flew to the wall, there he stayed floating. "BACK OFF!!!! This whole thing is stressing me out!" I managed to calm down, I smiled, but he was still pinned to the wall "Please Demetri, if were meant to be….we are…if we're not…were not…ok? Please try to understand. " I said and I let him slide down. The wall.

As I walked to back to the table, I smiled. Everyone was looking, even the phone went quiet. I sat down and said, "That ,my friends is why you don't mess with Clari Kalista Athena Calypso. Go on with your convo." I said.

"Your child is…." Carlisle said.

"Spunky." Aro finished.

"I'm right here. I can hear you; I can bet a human can hear you." I said, "who are these masters of elements you speak of Caius?" I asked Caius changing the topic while Aro and Carlisle continued their conversation.

"They will be training you in the 5 elements—"

"wait wait wait. How are you gonna get the 5th kingdom? I thought that that part's _evil…_" I said, mocking an evil smile at evil.

"Not all of them are evil. In every evil there is always good." Caius replied. Yoda. Hahaha.

"And in every darkness there is light, you didn't have to throw the last! You know, I never got why in movies we always burn in the sun and….turn to stone? Slash ashes? What did you guys do to set the people the wrong impression?" I turned to the older vampires.

"It is better. That they don't know these stuff." Marcus said.

So we were just like that the whole night while Aro talked to Carlisle. It actually ended in the morning where Jane took me shopping to Milan with Chelsea and Alec and Demetri, who managed to back off, well with the flirting and stuff, he was just my friend. Aro and the others started to look for mentors, for things to learn, they started to learn and all that.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed, she's been learning a lot of things about the 5 elements, the mentors. It's a week, I just learned the history of the 3rd element, earth, just learned the first two fire and water.

"Kali, strike at the neck, the upper neck" Marcus said, referring to me and Amadeus. We were tackling karate this week, and we were doing the thing with sticks. "I need to go somewhere. Continue I will be back." Marcus said as he exited the room. Oh yeah. Jane and Alec and Demetri now go with me everywhere, like _everywhere._

"Let's get this partay started!" I said as I went to the stereo and switched on and Pon De Replay, by Rihanna. Jane and I and Chelsea instantly started to jump around being weirdo's .

"Does yelling like the karate dudes really help with the fighting" I heard Demetri say. I stopped dancing like an idiot and went to him.

"It doesn't work. You don't see Marcus yelling around like a weirdo going WAAAAAAAAYAAA!" I imitated a fighting ninja.

"Wanna bet?" Demetri taunted.

"SURE!" I said. "Let's fight to it! Stick on stick! I'll even do it blindfold."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Shaun and Amadeus started chanting.

"If I win that means you need to bring your all every time. Not….your little, I won't hurt her because I like her crap? Ok?" I said to him.

"But if I win, I get a kiss." He said, I was about to talk, "it's gonna be hard hurting you." He joked

"You'll get used to it! Deo[Amadeus] got used to pushing me around. Crushing. Blah blah blah" I said.

"HEY!" Deo said.

"Are you in?" Damien asked, oh. He asked for it.

"YOUR ON!" I taunted back. And before I knew it the music had changed.

"To make it harder, do it on the balancer, first to fall loses" He said, we called it that, it was the one like the gymnast were usually on.

So before you know it I was in a blind fold in the balancer fighting sticks with Demetri. We were fighting, he was fighting too, and he was good, the karate shouting was pretty annoying... I started to sing along to the song. And near the end of the song, I sensed that Demetri was gonna go for my feet so I jumped, and made the stick slide under his feet and he fell.

"You LOSE! I beat you! I beat you!" I started to do some victory dances.

"I was distracted." He said. He had a beat down face.

"By what? Your screams?" I faced him and did a mockery of the scream "WAAAAHYIAAAAAAAAA------ hi." I said as the blindfold cut loose and I faced a group of unknown faces.

"Very good Kali, we should put up music when we train." Aro said while he was applauding.

"Yah! I might even beat Deo!" I said to him. He seemed uptight.

"Kali. This is your so called _Olympiads_" Aro said. It was them. , "you know Edward." He nodded. "His wife Bella." She smiled at me, but she was worried she saw my eyes, a rich gold[Kane hunted for me and brought the animal.] "this is Alice." The pixie girl "Jasper." That must be Alice's husband or something "Rosalie" wow. She's pretty. "Emmett." He's big. Must be strong, tension between him and Deo. "Ezme" she was beside this blonde haired dude, "this Carlisle" oh.

"Ehmagash, he reminds me of someone." I whispered to Jane who was beside was like stone. "People!!! Why so uptight!?!? Tsk tsk tsk." I said to her.

"This is Renesme." Oh. She _**looks**_ like my age. "Jacob." He smelled……ick. "Violet" She had fire red hair. Wow. "And Nate" said it all. "and this is Matthew." He had golden brown-red hair. He glared—scary. I looked at him curiously.

"Hello." I said. To everyone.

"let us go to the other room. The conference room." Aro was speaking of the room we were in last week. I lead the way with my body guards….eck. out the doors, Demetri put his hand around me.

"Eew. You didn't win, loser." I said as I mind controlled his hand off my shoulder. So. We reach the big conference room with the big table. There were 12 of them. And nine people from the vulturi; Aro, Marcus, Demetri, Alec, Jane, Renata, Shaun, Amadeus, and I.

"So. Demetri, Alec, Jane you're in charge of her---"

"In charge? I'm not a baby." I reasoned. I didn't care if there were other people there.

"For a 3000 year old vampire you are." Aro argued

"For a 3000 year old vampire, you're a mean old dad." I crossed my arms.

"I let you live for 16 years." Aro said. Guilt. I took a whiff of the air. It smelled like rotten eggs.

"Ewww. What is with the smell?" I said, making a face.

"That would be me the werewolf. Jacob Black." He said,

"You're a shape shifter" I corrected, "are you related to serious black?" Their faces were blank , "Sirius black, died at the Phoenix, Harry's uncle……Animagus to wolf, well…big dog…but then…never mind" I said, "continue."

"So, you guys are in charge of her, go with her where ever she goes." Aro said, this was the first time he was gonna leave me, "Just keep her safe, please" Aro said, any other father would do that, I guess.

"You've grown into a father, Aro, I never thought I'd see the day" Carlisle laughed. I was observing him…

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!" I suddenly screamed out. Everyone stared at me, "did I say that out loud….uh oh….. KIDDING!" I said.

"Who does who look like?" Demetri asked, he _was_ the only one who was more cut loose.

"Carlisle, looks like Leslat, from an interview with a Vampire, played by Tom Cruise, with long blonde hair. Did I say long, he tied it. It had Brad Pitt in it too. They had almost everything right except that they say we burn in the sun into ashes. Or was it stone? I'm sure it was ashes. They even have this coven, it was like Vulturi, but it was like worse, so Brad Pitt burned the whole thing, it was in Paris. Because they burned the little kid. It was awesome. I Love the movie." I said. I might as well make them watch.

"I don't think they would like to know what you thought." Marcus said.

"So, Renesme, Jacob, Alice, Matthew and Violette will be staying." Aro clarified.

"Correct, then all of us will be going" Carlisle said.

"Now, Caius will be continuing your other trainings, and your masters are coming…..?"

"This evening." Caius said, continuing, "So that they could get your approval."

"Great. 5 more teachers. Say goodbye to shopping time, Jane." I said, joking with Jane, "Will that mean I'd be going out?!?!?! To the sea? The mountains? …….the clouds?"

"It's your head that's in the clouds, kiddo." Alec said, finally breaking that uptight exterior.

"Its your neck that's on the line…" Alec looked at me with a _what-the-heck _look, "What?!?! I was trying to say a come back." I said as Alec shook his head right to left.

"Ok, so we meet the teacher and then tomorrow, before we leave." Aro said, he seemed so hurt about the leaving part.

"Papa, if your that worried about leaving me, Cant I just come with you guys. I can control it, plus even without the powers I can still kick butt, I kicked Demetri's" I said.

"I told you, I was distracted—"

"We cant, you need to learn, You will be meeting the other 4 elements and you need to be ready….for complications." Aro said, the others were just listening…..manners.

"What? People hate me because I left them? What am I? The avatar? I just need a big flying buffalo and 3 minions….oh wait, I already have three." I said, referring to Alec, Jane, and Demetri. , "I just need a big flying buffalo. Or a broom, or a talking beaver, or a robot, or a dwarf of a bestfriend. " I said. People seemed to not smile. GAWD! All these people are so stressed, they all need to take a chill pill [yah I know lame].

"Kali, please take this seriously." Marcus then said, scolding me.

"Is your dad like this?" I suddenly asked Renesme, she looked surprised that I was talking to her. She seemed amused at me the whole time I was talking.

"You have no idea." She said, and we laughed, finally! Someone who got me!

"I am gonna like your company!" I said as we high-fived, she was about a chair beside me.

"Ok, so Kali, please." Aro said, which made me sit down and mope. "Ok, so we meet the guardian and you guys drive us to the airport tomorrow, only Caius, Alec, Demetri, Jane, Sulpicia, Athenodora, Dydime and Kalista will be staying."

"What? 9 people are staying? Out of 32? Are you serious?" It wasn't like Aro to leave 9 people. Alone? No way.

"No. Out of the 20 leaders, only 9 will be staying, all in all 19 will be staying." Aro confirmed.

"Oh. Psh. I didn't know!" I tried to cover up, "What are we gonna do exactly while waiting for the sun to rise?" I asked, I was in the middle of training.

"You'll do as always."Aro said, "You'll continue training, and maybe even with the help of new people." Aro said, looking at the Olympiads.

"You don't want to do that…" I saw the look on their faces, they look offended, "OH! NO! NO! NO! I bet your good and all! But…I'm not. I'd love to kick your butts….but I won't…seriously. Your…..tooo….Deo looking people…like WOW….you know…your like, fi-fy-fo-fum and I'm like squeak squeak…but then if were talking about using my powers….maybe..Aro's a good teacher." I smiled at Aro, He smiled and looked at Marcus and Caius, "OH! BUT MARCUS AND CIAUS!!!! Their the BEST! The BOMB! Their like…..praise and worship! And all three of them are like…WOW! The best fathersssssss in the world……and the strictest….but I don't care! You know? Psh! Who says strict fathers are kill joys! Most of us…but then…..I should shut up now……sorry" I get carried away easily so don't take it against me. They all started laughing, it's a good thing they were laughing, Aro's been very sad lately, too serious. It wasn't really like him

"So, we go on with our own lives, you guys can help if you want……..we'll be needing it. " Aro said

"I'm offended!" Demetri exclaimed, "We're good assistants, she's learned a lot form us too!" he said, and the others, the Volturi others, they looked as if in agreement.

"I don't need people fighting over me, or at least who—" I thought of something, "well, were just arguing with ourselves. This is becoming very stupid, can't we just continue with our lives?" I asked, there was really no point of me being there starting random conversations.

"Ok, The others may go, only me, Caius, Marcus, Carlisle and those who wish to stay." Aro said, I stood up and with Jane, Alec and Demetri, "Jane, you know what to do." Aro said to her, she nodded and the others stood up the only one's who stayed were Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Aro, Caius, Marcus.

Jane was the actual assistant of Aro, helping me with my power thing. Alec was Caius', that meant he was smart, Alec was very smart. And Marcus' was Demetri, he was good in fighting and he can train me well. So. Yeah.

"Hey, Kali? Can I watch you train?" Renesme said.

"Sure." I said, and we went back to my training chambers. Demetri started training me.

"Kali, Try at the shoulder." Demetri said. I hit him, with less power, "Kali. Excert effort. C'mon! Spunky. Are you tired!?!?! NO WAY! KALISTA CALYPSO IS TIRED!?!" He said. Fake shock.

" I AM NOT!" I said as I hit his shoulder with as much power as I can. I brought him down to his knees

"That's better. That actually hurt." Demetri said, rising rubbing his shoulder.

"You know, why don't you and Amadeus just battle or something." I said, sitting down, If I could sweat, I would, "Prove to me that you're a great fighter by battling with Deo. It wont hurt, wont it?"

"He's not the student."

"I'll learn if I see you actually fight. First man to fall for 5 seconds, loses." I said.

"Kali. I don't think—"

"C'mon! do this!!!!!"I begged.

"Alright." Demetri said defeated, "C'mon Deo, Let's not waste time, just lie down."

"HEY! I'm good!" Deo said standing up, just right in front of Demetri.

"Guys, don't break anything. Use the sticks, less injuries." Jane warned. I sat down with the others who were watching, which was Renesme, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Matthew, Violette, Nate.

"READY?!?! SET?!?! **FIGHT!!!!**" I said as Demetri and Deo clash together and start fighting. Their both very good fighters, so this was gonna be good. They were jumping and blocking and hitting each other.


	4. Chapter 4

"Renesme right?" I asked Renesme.

"oh. Nessie." She replied.

"Oh, good, cause Renesme is a little bit too long for me to say on a daily basis." I joked and we laughed.

"How's it like being a princess?" She asked, I knew we would get along.

"Princess? Me? I don't even act like one." I said and we laughed.

"What's it like having a werewolf for a lover?" I asked.

"HARD." She nudged Jacob as she said the word.

"HEY! I'm more warm."Jacob acted to be offended, sarcastic.

"And what? Fuzzy and cuddly?" I said as I laughed.

"nice comeback!" Nessie said, high-fiving me, we laughed and the others joined in.

"I like your comeback!" Alice, the pixie haired girl, said.

"I have tons—" I said , "ehmagash! You and him, you're like underworld. Except the fact that your families are mad at each other, and is at war. What if someonw bites a werewolf, not knowing it's a werewolf, what kind of mutated monster can that produce?" I started.

"Kali, please watch. You told us you'd be watching" Demetri said while his stick and Deo's collided.

"I'll show you!" Did I mention Demetri always wanted attention when he was teaching, not that, that was wrong, "You. Matthew right?"

"Matt." He had a nickname.

"Stand up." With confusion he stood up, "Demetri, this is what you did." I got my stick from the floor and started to fake hit Matt, I didn't even hit him.

"You can hit me, you know." Matt prompted.

"If you say so. I hit hard." I did, that's what they said, "Ready? One. Two. Three." I hit him hard once, twice and three times and the 4rth time, I couldn't, then my arm started to move on its own. _What was happening????_ The question ran into my head. Panic took my face.

"Ok. That was enough" Matt said, he looked totally calm, he actually looked amused, he even chuckled. I wasn't, why couldn't I move. Something or Someone was controlling me.

"Demetri, I _can't_ move." He was by my side instantaneously, as was Jane, and Alec and Deo and Shaun.

"That's my power, I'm the puppet master." Matt was confused, he seemed as if I was just new to the whole thing—kind of amused.

"I'm immune to the powers of….everyone." I was scared, how could he do that?

"Everyone except me then, why is it such a big deal?" Matt was clueless.

"Get Aro." Jane said to Shaun

"Ok—"

"No need, I am already here." Aro entered the room with Marcus, Caius, Edward, Bella and Carlisle, "it is also the end of your War training(that's what he calls it ;))) And we're starting" He smiled at me, "I advise you to stay." That wasn't an advise, that was an order. I understood that, so did everyone.

"Maybe he's immune to me?" I had a theory

"Order him to do something" Aro offered, I smiled. I loved using that power, it made me feel powerful, ok, I know. _Wrong_.

I smiled, mischievously, "_**SIT**_" one word, and he sat down on the floor

"How are you? –are you like me?"He said, dumb founded.

"No. we're different. Now, please, _**STOP TALKING**_, it's pretty annoying." Then for an instant he didn't talk. I was giggling, I felt good.

"That can be useful." Alice laughed, Matt had a _ha-ha-ha-very-funny_ face on.

"Stop playing with the boy Kali." Aro said, everyone was amused.

"Sorry." I snapped, and he was back. I knew he was gonna use his _puppet master_ skill on me so I turned on my _so called shield_ where nobody can use his power around me.

"Now, why cant I—"

"Shield. Once your in a perimeter, You cannot use your power." I gloated, ok I'm a little boastful.

"What else?!?" Matt said, it was a rhetorical question.

"She can move things with her mind and she can control the 5 elements." Demetri said, gloating with me.

"Your daughter is very talented." Carlisle said to Aro.

"And obnoxious." Matt muttered.

"You're just jealous." I taunted, why am I acting like this? I do not usually act this way. What the heck am I feeling! Or am I just like this to new people…that actually know I'm alive. Maybe that's it, I hope that's it.

"Now, stop teasing the boy Kali. Lets get to work" Aro said, as he gestured me to the center of the circle. We usually went outside, but now we couldn't.

"Yah, You can throw whatever at me, I don't get hurt easily" he scowled the last 5 words as if he were saying it to Matt, "Unlike some people" he was saying it to matt. Well, he did get hurt after one hit from me.

"You sure? What if I threw Deo at you?"

"Sure, I'm sure. Unless Deo's not up to it."

"Flying? And a chance to crush Di!" Deo said by my side, looking as ready as ever.

I instantly sent him floating, but before I could send him flying—

"Stop acting like a couple children!" Caius said, more of scolding.

"Oh sure, Cause you don't act like I'm one." Sarcasm was known for my language, "Not that I'm _that_ mature, I'm really child-_like_."

"Not now, later. Caius and I have decided to switch schedules for today." Aro said, a sudden change of mind.

"Oh." Aro pressed a button and chairs, couches, tables and more. Computers and a big plasma television, wall moved and got replaced into a huge shelf of books, and a board was also at the wall.

"Can I start with the question as to what the monster that attacked me was?" I wanted to ask, it _should_ have a name.

"It's a fenrir." Aro said as a matter of factly

"Fenrir Greyback? Like harry potter, isn't he a werewolf? And a very evil powerful werewolf." I like Harry Potter, I'm a Harry Potter Nerd.

"No, It's a creature of Norse Myth, A big wolf monster, It has been said that he stronger than all the gods." Caius said as he took a seat at one of the couches, everyone was seated, so I seated at the now carpeted floor.

"So your saying, Greek Myths are real?" I've had only a couple of lessons about them, I mean, I knew what they were but not thoroughly.

"Some." Caius said, "Get the big book of Mythology on the 10th shelf." I got to work, got it, it was _big _and really _really big_.

"Look closely." Caius said, I stood up and looked at what he was doing, there were

"It's a book." I pointed out.

"Give me the necklace that Aro, Marcus and I have given you." I quickly got the necklace with a jewel, the Aquamarine. And I noticed the book had the 12 birth stones, except the 3rd one, March, the year I have been born. Caius placed my necklace onto the missing stone and the book opened. It had some sort of hologram, of a map.

"WOW! That is soooo totally awesome!" I said, gaping at the hologram.

"That is air, East." He pointed out the land of the 1st element, air, "That one in the south, is fire." He pointed it out with his index finger the 2nd element, fire. "In the west, is Water" The 3rd Element, "And to the north is Earth" The 4rth Element, "And your Element, is Spirit, the one at the middle, it is the one that binds all four elements."

"Wow. I'm guessing each of them has a little twist." It usually was.

"Let's look at air" He touched/pressed the eastern land, Air, and the page moved, and a picture of a form of land, floating n the skies. "Air, floats up in the skies. It is ruled by one of your uncle—"

"Wait. I thought I had an uncle…evil? And Only One." I'm just saying what they told me.

"No. Your not really related but your kind of related by heart, by mind and soul. Except that now, your _real_ uncle slash brother of your father has isolated the spirit element. Spirit has been transformed into evil." Caius explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me, you hid it from me for about the whole time I've been here with you. I could've made things easier, helped them. I could've fought evil, now you tell me because of that Fenrir of a monster, will you even fight because you want to go back to the land, our land, I understand how you want to keep me safe, but I need to save the elements, I feel like I'm born to do this, I would feel utterly bad if I just let evil take over." Aro started clapping his hands which was totally out of the moment.

"So much like your father." Aro said, I looked at him, he beamed. Marcus was nodding with him.

"What was he like?" Aro looked at me, calming comforting eyes, "my father? What was he like?" I repeated the question.

"Much like you. Passionate, a good leader, _very_ intelligent, full wisdom. Everyone seeks his opinion." He smiled at me, "Your mother, she was beautiful, Like you. Caring and loving" I smiled at him, "Both of them loved you dearly, don't forget that, We all love you, and care for you. We just want you to be safe." He said to me, he was by my side.

"Ok, papa, I get it, I'll put it this way, I get kidnapped, Wont you do anything to get me back?" he nodded. "Then, I'll do anything to get back what was rightfully given to me, My mother and father died trying to save not only me but the elements, and I am willing to die, I am just finishing what they started." I said.

"Yet another trait from your parents, you are stubborn" Aro had his arms crossed.

"I don't think their the only one's I got it from, Aro." I smiled smugly to him. We jlaughed.

"Aro, You transform into a different man when your with Kali." Carlisle said laughing.

"Off course he is, he loves me…." I thought "Or….he's just using me and he's just acting like that." I joked. Aro looked hurt. "Oh c'mon Papa, I was kidding! You know I love you! I would've left by now if I didn't!" I said, putting my arm around him, I was kidding, off course, that's my nature but sometimes I go too far, like always.

"Ok, ok, ok let's continue. Air, they are symbolized by colors." Aro said, he continued the lecture with Caius, "The 12 colors of the wind."

"A little Pocahontas much?" It sounds like the song from Pocahontas doesn't it.

"Kali, please, no interruptions." Aro scolded, but he scolds nicely, it didn't even sound like a scold, "ok, so Air is mostly described as the 12 colors of the wind, yellow for joy, white for purity, red for courage, blue for integrity, violet for faith, orange for strength, green for selflessness, indigo for sincerity, gold for wisdom, dark blue for modesty, silver for intelligence and pink for love" the last one was funny, it was too funny, I laughed, "why are you laughing, Kali."

"You just said pink." I said in between breaths of laughter.

"Kali, c'mon!" Caius said, now he could scold, "Listen. Now lets look at Fire" He said, as the page flipped "Fire, has animals, the 12 animals of heat._  
_Tiger for strength, Mouse for courage, Dragon for wisdom, Ox for modesty, Monkey for joy, Pig for love, Rabbit for intelligence, Dog for faith, Snake for sincerity, Sheep for purity, Rooster for integrity, Goat for selflessness" Caius said.

"Isn't that the Chinese calendar or something???" I said, it was the years….

"The Water has the 12 sons and daughters of the sea, which are Winifred for joy, Lily for purity, Devlin for courage, Fargo for integrity, Clemence for faith, Bryant for strength, Simon for selflessness, Sencere for sincerity, Ethan for wisdom, Rebecca for modesty, Eleanor for intelligence and Adonis for love." Caius said.

"Adonis? A guys name? why wont it be a girls, love….that's a girl thing, love."I'm not being gender thing but….I've always figured love as a girl thing.

"Shakespeare is a man" A voice from the back, uhggg…it's that boy again, Matt.

"Unfortunately he was rumoured to be gay." That was true, I read an article about it.

"It's just a rumor and he's still a man." He argued, he was technically right.

"Oh just shut up!" I glared at him for a moment, he was smiling, smugly off course ,but still! The nerve! "Please continue" I looked back to Caius and Aro.

"The earth has the beautiful flowers of the land, 12. We have the Carnation for joy, Violet for sincerity, Daffodil for courage, Daisy for purity, lily of the valley for Love, Rose for strength, Larkspur for integrity, Gladiolus for selflessness, Aster for faith, Calendula for wisdom, Chrysanthemum for intelligence, Poinsettia for modesty. "

"My flower's a Daffodil." I blurted out, I loved flowers, especially daffodil, it's pretty and yellow.

"Yet you look like an orchid" Demetri said. I thought we were friends again, nothing more or less. Uhg. I rolled my eyes at him. Since the others came it's been like that, even though the Olympiads have been here for like a few hours. But it's been annoying.

"Then what's a weed like you flirting with a orchid?" I snapped. I know that was bad, but I warned him that I would be harsh.

"Maybe if the orchid would kiss the weed, it'll become a handsome rose." Oh good lord, annoying. I turned away from him, took some calming breathes.

"Do you really want to replay what happened the last time you ticked me off." I stood up, rage and anger in my eyes.

"What happened?" He teased, I got pissed. I pinned him to the wall. Not only with my own strength which he could've fought off easily. Off coarse she used her magic powers on him.(magic powers, that sounded funny heehee)

"Bugger off!" I spat at him, "stop showing off to the guest, I bet they already know you're that annoying. Or you'll be getting it from me. Please, don't do this again if you want to at least be my friend, you better straighten your self up." I warned, well…I was pissed. Who wouldn't be.

"Anger issues." Matt whispered to the big one, Emmett.

"You don't want to mess with me, Right now!" I was enraged….too enraged. I noticed that books were starting to fly around me.

"Kali, calm down…." Aro said, from the side, "focus, breathe. Demetri will not do that anymore…..will you?" He glanced at Demetri, who looked fumbled.

"No. I wont." His voice was soothing. Never thought that his voice could be kind. How can he speak like that. It was attractive—Why am I speaking like this, this is wrong. I don't like Demetri, I think he's annoying and obnoxious.

"Kali, I'm your _friend_, nothing more nothing less." Was Demetri under a spell? But I do miss When we were friends. Like Brother and Sister. I waved my hand and the books went back to its place in the shelf.

"That is why you don't want to piss me off." I directed what I said to Matt. I'm gonna call him Matthew by now, it might be long…but I guess….were not…like…friends or such…nor were we enemies…..frenemies. that's a good word.

"Ok, Kali. One more element, your element." Aro started.

"They have the stones. Like my necklace. " it was in the book, the front page at least.

"Very good. The 12 spirit stones. Garnet for joy, Amethyst for sincerity, Aquamarine for courage, Crystal for purity, Emerald for love, Pearl for strength, Ruby for integrity, Peridot for selflessness, Sapphire for faith, Opal for wisdom, Topaz for intelligence, Turquoise for modesty." Aro said. The other normal stuff was explained to me the past few days. This was I think…..I hope the last thing.

"Aro, can I ask you something?" I was really curious about something. Aro nodded, "Evil. Spirit. The element Spirit now, there are more evils about it. What are the different evils? Demons? Monsters? Other than Fenrir." Aro took a breathe. He smiled, not the normal smile, a painful smile. He didn't want me to know, or rather to tell me about this subject.

"Your uncle, that's for sure. Oh and your cousins, 3 of them. The Gorgons as known to human ears. Stheno, Euryale and Medusa."

"Aren't they daughters of the sea god and sister slash wife Ceto." I remembered that from one of my study sessions.

"Ceto deceived her brother and went to your uncle." Aro said. "And that's how Water got mad at Spirit."

"so……are they part of daughter and sons of the sea or they're different. Different mother or something. Not a relative I hope. Speaking of… don't the 3 Gorgons have 3 sisters…..uhmmm…the Graeae…Enyo, Pehphredo and Deino." I felt smart. [heehee]. Caius smiled at me. At least he wont nag about me not listening.

"Very good. Those three, are your _real_ cousins. The daughter of your uncle and Ceto." Aro explained, he seemed to also be pretty amazed at what I know. Gosh, I'm not stupid.

"I'm starting to think that my father is Zeus and my uncle is Hades. And I'm suppose to be Hercules. I'd rather be the girl Hercules' saves. Oh! Is there a Pegasus?" I loved Pegasus and the whole flying horse concept.

"Yes. But those creatures are managed by air." Caius said.

It was pretty much boring, just teaching stuff. And it surfaced late night. And we were in the middle of a break(waiting for the mentors). Nessie and I were getting along pretty well, actually the only one who I wasn't getting along with was Matt, and he was one of the people who was staying. What a luck! On one side were my Olympiad friends(except Bella, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie)(the others were talking and watching tv, in the lounge[the better lounge] with TV and everything, Jasper and Emmett were at the xbox.) on the other my Volturi friends, There was as if an invisible line. I was smack right in the middle, on the couch. Jacob and Nessie beside me on one side and Jane and Alex beside me on the other. Alice was watching Jasper and Emmett on the love seat, and so was Matt seated on the rug right infront of the table, which was infront of the couch. Nate and Violette were by the corner snuggling. And leaning on the couch was Demetri. Amadeus and Shaun were sitting beside Demetri and Chelsea was leaning against the wall.

"So, what's it like drinking human blood?" Jacob asked.

"Jake, what _color_ is her eyes?" Nessie asked with an _as-a-matter-of-fact _tone.

"Gold—but I don't see the relation—"

"Jake, vampires who eat human blood have _red_ eyes, and vampires who don't have _golden_" Alice said, she said as if he were stupid, but that was a stupid question maybe, for a vampire but for a werewolf…maybe it was hard.

"Ok. No need to make me seem stupid or anything" Jake said, he seemed hurt. I was about to say something when

"Awe! Jakey have booboo……Nessie will kiss and make better!" Nessie said, as they kissed.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!" I said, at the same as when Matt said, "you guys are so gross" We looked at each other, more like glared.

"You're just heartless!" I flickered my eyes away, from his, before I strangle him, "What his problem anyway?" I asked Nessie. Nessie just shrugged.

"Because _I_ am a realist, now _you_ you're stuck in your fantasy. How can you ever rule when you're like that! You can't rule with your fantasies! That's just plain _**stupid!**_" He said—he called me stupid. I don't think anyone has ever called me that. Everyone had stopped what they were doing. What happened next was expected, Demetri stood up, and his muscles were tense. I stood up with him, stopping him, having a firm grip on his arm.

"Demetri, calm down, He's not worth it. Don't do this. He's not worth it." I whispered, I looked around, Matt had stood up, Emmett and Jasper was watching seeing if the tension. I thought Jasper can make things calm, maybe he was surprised. I saw the Voturi's side, they were watching as to what would happened next. But they seemed hurt. It was that _if you call one stupid, you call the rest_ thing.

A coven thing, they clearly didn't like Matt doing what he was doing.

"NOT WORTH IT?!?!?! I'm the most worthy guy here! I know you want to! I can control every part of her body, you don't want me to do that, don't you?" Matt was actually taunting Demetri…The next thing I know Demetri was lunging for Matt's throat, Alex and the others had him down next. Jasper had worked his thing because I saw everyone calmer.

The old mahogany door of the lounge room of the court/dungeon opened, "what is happening here?!?" Marcus said, his voice raised, angry. The scene he saw was Alex and Amadeus and Shaun trying to hold Demetri down. Emmett and Jacob and Nate holding Matt down, everyone was on their feet. And I guess I was pretty much in the middle.

"There shall be no fighting in this household" Aro had voiced out, he was in the middle, he was walking—no gliding to me, the power of his voice, the authority was enough to make everyone stand.

"That jerk called Kali, _your_ Kali, _our_ Kali," _your Kali, our Kali_ I never would've felt more accepted when he said that, _my _family. And I being the little girl, the youngest, everyone seemed to mistake me for a fragile girl, easily hurt, spoiled(I have to agree with that), and the most caring, loving and understanding, "he called her stupid"

"Demetri, I _am_ stupid" Everyone looked at me, surprise taken over their faces, "I must admit I am, everyone has a little stupid in them, for a fact I know that your stupid because you let him make you one." I put my hand in his shoulder tapping it some times. I went to Matt, who was standing, "and I know you're stupid because you think everyone around you more stupid than you. I can tell you Einstein's theory of relativity, I can tell you the whole numbers of pie, I tell you the periodic table but I can't tell you how get your life straight and start treating people with more respect, because my life isn't straight, your right I do live in my fantasy but it broadens my mind to more possibilities. You just have your mind closed maybe that's why you're such a scrooge." I smiled and went back to my original position.

"Dayum! She told you!" laughter broke from the Olympiad's side, Emmett was laughing. But it died soon enough.

"Settle down, the mentors are to come in 30 minutes." Aro lastly said, and he left with Marcus, Caius and Carlisle. Esme, Edward and Bella and Rosalie stayed. Everyone had relaxed. Alice began to giggle. We looked at her; she and Edward were having some weird conversation. Edward looked amused too.

"Di. Why don't you go to the wii and release your energy at boxing Deo of the ring." I offered, Demetri stood up and so did Deo and they head to the other game station, the wii station.

"I swear these two are stressing. What's the matter with them!?" I said as I sat in between Nessie and Jane.

"Maybe he's just jealous" both of them said at surprisingly the same time. They looked at each other and giggled. Matt and Demetri were looking at each, glaring. Demetri was mad; Deo was getting crushed at the wii.

"Funny, girls, very funny." I shook my head in disagreement.

"So, what do you guys do here?" Nessie asked, she looked bored.

"Uhmmm…." I sighed, "You know, this and that, I usually bug everyone…but I cant…everyone has something to do..so..yeah…"


End file.
